Hello, Gorgeous
by Lonely God
Summary: Ethan tries to be seductive. Ends in lots of sexy times. M because it's smut


**Hey people, it's MEEEEE!**

 **We have another Beautiful Creatures smutfic here, kinda a sequel to my last one, Beautiful Tension, but it's not necessary to read that one first.**

 **I got the prompt from this one by randomly imagining a character pinning their partner against the wall and whispering "Hello, gorgeous" in a drawling voice, and I started going through my fandom couples until I paired it up with Ethan and Lena.**

 **Anyway, read and review, and enjoy =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Caster Chronicles books or BC movie, or the Dangerous Creatures series.**

Lena couldn't be bothered grabbing a shirt for after her shower as she left Ethan in her room after the movie ended. They'd taken to spending most weekends at Ravenwood together; working on homework, watching movies, reading, and often making out. Which is what they'd just been doing. The movie had been an old romance that they'd dug out of a stack that Macon had said they were welcome to borrow.

They were interesting movies, but since their first time making love at Greenbriar, they struggled to keep their hands off each other sometimes.

Lena had told Ethan that that was why Macon had given them the movies. He'd rather pretend that they were innocently watching them, preferably with at least a metre separating them.

But Ethan had slipped his hand under the back of Lena's shirt as she lay with her head on his lap, and began rubbing and massaging, pressing his fingertips into her back, and sliding his palms up and down her spine. Lena had sighed in contentment, and let her body enjoy the feelings. Ethan also brought his other hand to her hair, and started combing his fingers through it. By the end of the movie, they'd stopped paying attention and Lena was straddling Ethan's lap, and they had their lips together, kissing like their lives depended on it. Ethan still had a hand on her back, pressed against the bare skin where her shirt had lifted to reveal her lower back. The other had fallen further down, and pawed at Lena's backside.

For her part, Lena had both of her hands on Ethan's shoulders, helping to keep her balance as she pressed down, feeling the bulge of Ethan's pants. She knew how excited he was, and she was nearly there too.

But then she pulled back. "I want a shower."

Ethan nodded and helped her up, and was gunna follow her into the bathroom to have a shower with her, as had become a regular habit when they had the privacy of Ravenwood, but Lena put a hand on his chest.  
"Not this time." She smirked as she gave him a kiss. "I want to make you wait."

Ethan groaned, and Lena laughed as she slipped into the bathroom ensuite and shut the door.

Several minutes later, Lena was done. Wearing nothing but the pants for her pyjamas, she stepped out the door, expecting Ethan to be on the bed waiting and to start staring.  
She was not expecting him to grab her wrists and pin her against the wall next to the bathroom door. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, in the best imitation he could of a southern drawl, "Hello _gorgeous._ "

Lena couldn't help it.

She cracked up laughing.

Five minutes later, Lena had finally composed herself after lying back on the bed with tears in her eyes from laughing, while Ethan watched her with a rather bemused expression.  
"I'm sorry," she said, still grinning. "You just made me think of Uncle Macon with that voice you put on."

"I tried to be sexy." Ethan said sheepishly, with his normal voice.  
"I know. But aside from those old movies, the only person man I've actually heard speak with that accent is Macon."

Ethan had to concede her point.

Lena stretched, her arms going above her head, and her body arching and pulling her belly taut and pressing her breasts together. Ethan, still feeling the desire for her, lazily ran his eyes over her body. Lena smirked as she felt his eyes on her. She reached up and took hold of his hands. She placed them on her boobs and grinned. Ethan grinned too and began to lightly rub and massage. Lena let out of soft sigh as Ethan's hands squeezed and his thumbs brushed against her nipples.

He then pulled her up and made her sit on the edge of the bed. Kneeling behind her, Ethan reached his hands around and began to tease her boobs again, while Lena could feel his breath hot against the back of her neck. And then his lips, lightly kissing, going slow but pressing firmly, making sure she could really feel it. And Lena loved every second of it.

Ethan's mouth reached just underneath Lena's ear, and she gasped as he nipped the lobe gently.  
"Ethan…" Lena began, her voice low and husky and almost purring with pure lust. "What you're doing is _amazing._ But you're taking it too slow right now."

Ethan chuckled and squeezed her nipples roughly. "Do you want me to tease lower?" He added encouragement by sliding his hands down Lena's belly and teasing at the waistband of her pants.

Lena growled in response, and Ethan barely had time to recognize the Caster wind curling her hair before his hands were thrown off, and Lena stood up, turned around, shoved her pants down, pushed Ethan down to the bed, and sat on his face.

Ethan, in a position with not much else to do, let his tongue start exploring the wetness between Lena's legs. The moans and gasps coming from her mouth told him that she was close already, and furiously licked at Lena, sliding his tongue along the slit, pressing against the opening, and licking and sucking at that small bundle of nerves at the top. He took a moment to glance up, and saw Lena reaching over to the side to hold onto the headboard of her bed with one hand, while the other pulled and squeezed at her breasts. Ethan's own hands were busy holding her ass, helping her stay up and making sure she didn't cut off his breathing.

Lena saw his glance, and stopped playing with her breast. Instead, the hand started to slide down, until it reached the top of her pussy, where she began to rub at her own clit. Ethan, getting even more horny at the sight, resumed eating her out, and between the two of them, Lena didn't last long, groaning and writhing and shaking a little as she came, before her body went limp.

Ethan helped Lena lay down gently so she could catch her breath. It took a couple of minutes, but when it was done, she smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his. They made out a bit more, Lena not minding tasting herself against Ethan, and she slowly lowered her hand down until she could tease at the waistband of Ethan's pants.  
"Why are you still wearing these?" She pulled them down, freeing his cock, which had been softening since Lena's orgasm.

Without warning, she moved down and wrapped her lips around the head. Ethan groaned and fell back against the bed, and Lena smiled around his cock as she started bobbing her head up and down on it. As she moved, she sucked against it, and used her tongue to lick as much as possible.

She pulled her head up, letting Ethan's cock fall from her mouth with a pop, and spat on the tip. She used her hand to rub the spit along, before returning her lips to it. Ethan groaned, his hands gripping the sheets and involuntarily thrusting himself harder into Lena's mouth.

Lena then looked up at him, and slowly pushed her mouth down, taking more and more of Ethan into her mouth, still staring up at him as the tip of her cock pushed against her throat. She held it for just a few seconds before letting pulling back and releasing him so she could breath. She continued to kiss and suck, even bringing in a hand to massage his balls. When she let his cock slip out of her mouth, that hand moved up, wrapped around Ethan's cock, and began to slide up and down.

Eventually Lena crawled up and straddled Ethan's waist. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, and rubbed her pussy, still sopping wet from excitement and the orgasm from earlier, along Ethan's cock, causing a desperate groan from Ethan.

"Lena, please?" Ethan groaned.

Lena chuckled, and reached down to hold up Ethan's cock. She teased the tip against her entrance, letting it start to poke inside slowly, when Ethan decided to take matters into his own hands. He reached out and held Lena's waist before bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting upwards.

She yelped as she felt him impale her, pulling her hand away just in time, and feeling his cock hit everywhere she wanted it too.

"Cocky bastard," she said with a lustful smile, before lifting herself up until just the head of Ethan's cock was still in, and dropping down to bury him deep into her pussy. The next time, Ethan bucked upwards, meeting her downward thrust, and making both of them moan.

Lena started going quicker, riding Ethan's cock with passion, feeling him meet her thrusts. Ethan reached up with one hand and ran his hands across her boobs, squeezing and caressing. Lena loved it, every touch just made her want more and more. She managed to somehow say that to Ethan, who put his hand back on her waist to stop her bouncing, and then managed to flip them over. Lena spread her legs and reached around to feel the muscles on the back of Ethan's shoulders. Ethan then began to thrust.

He didn't bother about starting off slow. He grabbed Lena's shoulders and slammed roughly into her. Lena couldn't help but dig her nails into Ethan's back. The pleasure was overwhelming all the control she had of her body. The moans and gasps she made, the cries for more, for Ethan to fuck her harder, faster, all served to renounce that she had no control left.

Ethan was putting all he had into holding back his own release. He could tell Lena was almost finished. He pulled her hands from his back, where he was sure there might be blood, but didn't stop to check. He the placed one of her hands on her boobs, and the other at her pussy. They both went to work instantly. The boob hand latched on and started squeezing and pulling at her nipples, while the other began furiously rubbing her clit. Ethan watched as he continued fucking Lena for all he was worth as he watched her body squirm and writhe at the pleasure running wild. He was so focused on that that he missed the Caster wind.

Then, everything froze for a moment before Lena yelled out gibberish, the pleasure too great for comprehensible words, and a burst of wind exploded through the room.

Ethan felt her squeeze him, watched her body shake in orgasm, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He pressed himself as deep as possible as his cock finally released the pressure. He sent what felt like waves of cum into Lena's pussy. Lena could feel it, warm and filling her up, and her legs wrapped around Ethan as she squeezed him more, holding him deep inside her while she milked as much cum as she could out of him.

After a few seconds, Ethan finally pulled out of her. Lena sighed softly as she felt his warmth leave, and couldn't help but laugh as Ethan collapsed from exhaustion.

"Nawww," she smirked.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Lena in so her head was on his chest. Lena gave a few happy, contented sounds, waved her hands and Cast to turn the light off, and they went to sleep like that.

 **And there we go. Lots of smut and a bit of fun. Macon living in denial (Yes, I know I accidentally called him "Macom" in Beautiful Tension, it was a mistake by me), and stuff like that.**

 **So review, tell me what was good, what was bad, and I'll see you all again next time I get around to writing.**


End file.
